Where the Characters Went in DDR MAX: 6th Mix
by Bellhop Doom
Summary: Something I made up to explain where the characters went in 6th Mix. (If you haven't played, see the note in the 1st chapter) This is my first fic, so excuse the non-existent skill....please read and review! (Unfinished)
1. A Quick Note for Anyone Who Hasn't Playe...

Quick note for anyone who hasn't played DDRMAX: 6th Mix:  
I did not make up the absence of characters in 6th Mix. KONAMI made it so there were no characters in 6th Mix. Sure, they make a couple appearences...Emi, Yuni, Baby-lon, and Afro appear on the difficulty selection screen, Robo and some Zukin (Oshare?) appear on the mode selection screen, and Alice and her dance group* make a couple appearences in the now-existing background videos. But for the most part, they're gone. I just needed something to base the fic on and I figured the dissapearence of character in 6th Mix was perfect. =) So please, don't tell me it's wrong to have the characters dissapear or something. (Sorry if I took that the wrong way, IN.DO.GU.TSU) It is simply based on 6th Mix!  
  
*According to the 5th mix character profiles at http://www.konami.co.jp/am/ddr/ddr5th/chara, Alice (dark, long blue hair) used to live in Hong Kong and was part of a 3-person dance group. In the background videos that replace the psychedelic patterns and dancing characters in the background of the song, you'll find Alice and her dance group occasionally. (The songs I saw them in were Nori Nori Nori and Look to the Sky but I only played about 4 games) 


	2. Been so Long....

Emi sat outside, thinking..."It's been nearly 10 months since the last time new people had come to dance and old people had to leave...10 months since we were given new dancing outfits and such. When would more people come? Who would have to leave? I hope not me...not me and Rage, and definentely not me without Rage. Or if Rage had to leave and I didn't...dancing just wouldn't be the same." thought Emi. She jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder, waking her from her daydream.  
"Hey you! Aren't you freezing to death or something? It's your turn to dance....", said Alice's usual energetic voice. Emi hadn't realized how cold it was until Alice had said something, but she shivered once she did realize.  
"Oh - oh, thanks.", replied Emi, startled. She got up and walked inside...as usual, Baby-lon was the other dancer. Emi missed dancing with Rage. Once she was done dancing, she looked aronud for Rage and finally found him sitting on the couch in the room the TV and everything was.  
"Hey, you, couch potato!", said Emi, smiling... 


	3. The Snowboarding Adventure

"Wanna go snowboarding or something?" asked Emi...  
"Sure!" replied Rage...  
  
Rage and Emi walked out to the garage, grabbed their snowboards and snowboard boots. Rage opened the trunk on his old car.  
"We're going in this piece of crap? Are you sure we'll even make it up there?" commented Emi.  
"Well, you know everyone would kill us if we took THEIR car." said Rage.  
"You have a point there." said Emi.  
"Come on!" said Rage, slamming the trunk. Emi winced as some paint flaked off. They got in and started off.  
"Just-" started Emi.  
"-because you have s nowboard, doesn't mean you're good." finished Rage for her.  
"You're good." said Emi.  
"Nah, I've just heard you say that too many times." said Rage, "Well, I'll admit I'm good, too..."  
"Shut up." replied Emi playfully, smiling.  
  
They arrived at the ski resort and bought their lift tickets. They hopped on the lift. As they got off, Emi fell. (as usual)  
"Did you know snow hurts to fall on?" said Emi jokingly.  
They both laughed. "Hey, I'll meet you at the bottom of this lift at 3, alright?" said Rage.  
"Sure thing!" said Emi, standing up and taking off. (and falling)  
  
Three o' clock came, and Emi snowboarded into the bottom of the lift not a second too late.  
"You somehow managed to do that without falling, wow!" commented Rage sarcastically.  
"Shut up!" replied Emi, playfully hitting Rage on the shoulder.  
"Wanna go down that terrain park?" said Rage  
"Uh, sure..." Emi uncertainly replied.  
At the top of the terrain park, Rage called out to Emi as he started down, "Meet you at the bottom!"  
"Alright!" Emi yelled back.  
Off the last jump Emi went....and landed in some soft snow.  
"Ya okay?" asked Rage, snowboarding over.  
"I'm fine." said Emi, getting up and dusting the snow off her.  
  
The lifts closed, and they left. It was already dark.  
"My butt hurts now..." whined Emi.  
"Well, then don't fall so mu-"  
Rage was cut off as a car swerved in front of them. Rage slammed on the brakes and the car spun on the icy road. They landed in a ditch. (luckily, right side up)  
"I'm...I'm okay." said Emi, shakily, knowing what Rage was going to ask, "Just my head hurts now from hitting it on the window."  
"Good..." replied Rage.  
"Your cell phone work here? I think we're kinda stuck." said Emi.  
"Yeah, hold on. I know the tow truck company's number." said Rage, grabbing his cell phone.   
"Why? 'Cause you get stuck so much?" said Emi, smiling.  
"Shut up." said Rage, also smiling, dialing the number.  
  
They got back okay to the dancing place.  
"What happened to YOU?" said Charmy, eyeing the bruise on Emi's face.  
"The car spun off the road. Nothing major." replied Rage before Emi could say anything.  
"Well, glad you're alright." said Alice. 


End file.
